Head Cheese, Snow Bunnies, What's Next?!
by TraceAce
Summary: Steve Blackman wonders how in god's name he got stuck with an idiot like Al Snow. Will those two EVER get along!?


Steve Blackman sat back, studying the ground. Why was he putting up with this crap? Al was saying something to him but he of course tuned him out like he always did. The guy was driving him insane, of course, but hey, as long as he was winning he could put up with it. The little Head Cheese thing annoyed him, though. Hey, he had personality! He didn't need any stupid dance routine or any speech to show he had it. He was there to fight.  
  
Fighting was his "personality" and he was damn proud of it. He didn't even know how he got stuck with such a psycho. In the beginning Al was almost normal but as the months wore on he went weird and started trying to make a tag team name. Ok, he could deal with that. The problem was Al was suggesting names that were stupid and senseless and totally opposite of him. They didn't *need* a tag team name to be popular. Take Edge and Christian for example. No tag team name yet they were as popular as the ones with names, even more maybe.  
  
Granted, he wasn't really saying he disliked all the attention. Hell, he's never had so many fans before. This both pleased and bothered him. Maybe the idiot was right, maybe he didn't have a personality. But, then again, if he had to act like an idiot to have a personality, why bother? He finally did the stupid dance Al wanted him to do and they lost. That said something.  
  
"You're not even listening, are you?" Al whined. Steve looked at him.  
  
"Huh?" he muttered.  
  
"Ah, I knew it. I said that you did great today." Al explained, grinning his normally goofy grin.  
  
"Great?! GREAT?! We lost, idiot!" Steve growled.  
  
"No duh, but come on--did ya hear the fans?! We're doing great!" Al was beaming..Steve wasn't so happy, however.  
  
"It won't matter if we're a fan favorite if we lose all the time because of your ideas." he grumbled.  
  
"Ahhh, that was just an accident. That's why we'll dance in the beginning--" he started.  
"Oh no.." Steve was shaking his head.  
  
"Like Too Cool! Yea!" he looked excited "Then we make up a nice little new entrance.."  
"No. NO. Al, can't we just be normal people here?" Steve looked a bit annoyed again. "It's not fun being called the lethal cheddar--"  
  
"But it's such a cool nickname!" Al cut in.  
  
"Shut up and let me finish. OK, I admit people know me more but I rather not be known at all because people ask me if I'm apart of Head Cheese. Talk about embarrassment." he explained as calmly as he could.  
  
"But it's too late to change it now. People will still call us that." he reminded, grinning from ear to ear.  
"I guess. I'm gonna go take a walk and I swear if you do anything to my stuff like the last time--" he trailed off, trying not to remember the last time he left his stuff by Al.  
  
"Don't worry, you wrecked the tape I put in there and it was my only copy of it...I learned my lesson." he grumbled. Steve grinned and walked out of the dressing room.  
  
It was quiet, for once. RAW was winding down, last time he checked 3 matches were left, all of which he had no part of. His match was done, and he pretty much blew it.  
  
"Steve!" there went the silence. He looked up to see the weird guy with the hair sticking up, Scotty was it? "Dude, I never knew you had it in ya!!"  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"The dance. I mean--cool." he grinned. Steve rolled his eyes and started walking away.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Why are ya so mad?" He asked.  
  
"Go away." he said but of course Scotty followed. "Is there any reason why you're annoying me?"  
"No." he simply said. "I just want to talk."  
  
"Do I look like I want to talk?" he asked, not even looking at him.  
  
"You never do." he commented. This made him stop.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he demanded.  
  
Scotty casually leaned against a nearby table. "Duh, I'm saying you're always so angry and shit. But see--now when you're with Al, people like you because he somehow gets you to loosen up a little."  
"He does not." he said defensively.  
  
"Well I'm sure the old Steve Blackman wouldn't dance in the middle of the ring." he pointed out. Steve fell silent. He was right, sadly. "My point is made. Think about it." he walked away then, leaving Blackman to his thoughts.  
  
Steve kept walking. How could an idiot like Scotty be right? But he was. He did seem to enjoy doing stuff he usually didn't do. He would never EVER admit that to Al, but..it was intersting dancing like that. Now, of course he still didn't like being called Head Cheese but he really wouldn't mind being called something more..um..normal. Al was a great fighter when he wasn't goofing around--and real loyal when he was goofing and wasn't. That was a first to him. He was used to real serious people like him that were basically strickly a tag team partner--no friendship involved. Did that mean he considered Al a friend?  
  
This kinda freaked him out. He looked up to realize he'd been walking for 15 minutes and decided he should head back to the dressing room. It didn't take him long to get there being that before he was walking to the equivalent speed of a snail. He opened the door to see Al lounging like usual in a chair, watching the last match of the night. He looked to Steve and grinned.  
  
"Hey, buddy, glad to see ya back. Whatcha do all that time?" he inquired.  
  
"Walked around." he said in the usual cold manner.  
  
"Ah..hey, anyway, about that new entrance theme, we really need one--" he started.  
  
"Yeah, we do." he nodded. Al stopped short, his mouth agape.  
  
"Did you just agree with me?" he asked, surpised.  
  
"Sure." he nodded. "We are a tag team, right?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah!!" he nodded excitedly. "How about the dance--"  
  
"Let's not push it." he warned, a smile almost about to creep onto his face. Maybe the tag team partnership he had wasn't so bad afterall.  



End file.
